She Wasn't Born A Wicked Fairy
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Maleficent didn't start out as the mistress of evil. Where did she go wrong?
1. And SoIt Begins

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Maleficent wasn't born evil. Where did she go wrong?

Maleficent sat in her throne room with her pet crow staring into space. She rubbed her temples as her demon servants told her that yet again they didn't find Aurora. She grew frustrated and zoned out. She began to think about her life over the years. It was a difficult journey, filled with twists and turns, heartbreak, love and deception. She wasn't always the mistress of evil. In fact, she started out as just Maleficent.

Maleficent was born on a dark and stormy night in the middle of the woods. Her mother was a peasant woman with no home to call her own. Her father was unknown, and it was never figured out. Maleficent's mother had been abandoned.

While she was giving birth three fairies happened to be in the forest. They were on their way home. There was Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. When they saw the young woman, they rushed to her side to help her. They led her to their house and took her in.

It was a very long night and the birth took several hours. Unfortunately, the mother did not make it, but her baby survived. The next morning the woman was buried.

Unsure of what to do, the three fairies took the child in. "What should we call her?" asked Merryweather.

"I'm not sure," said Flora.

"How about…Maleficent?"

"That's a dark name," shuddered Merryweather.

"Well, she was born on a stormy night. Her mother is gone, and who knows what kind of trouble we will be in if anyone finds out!"

The baby began to cry and Fauna walked over and picked the baby up. "This is not a human baby," whispered Fauna.

Fauna unwrapped the blanket and revealed a half dragon/half fairy baby. "A dragon and fairy mix? Isn't there a prophecy about this?" asked Merryweather.

Flora pulled down a book and announced, "There is. It says that there will be a mixed child. She will bring about both good and bad. It is unknown which path shall be the final, but if she is the one then we shall know."

Fauna held the baby close to her and suddenly she felt something cold. She looked at the baby and it's skin was turning green. Fauna screamed as did the other two fairies. "Oh my goodness!" they said in unison.

They all pulled out their wands and tried to change the color of her skin, but it was no use. "Why on earth did she turn green?" asked Fauna.

"Don't we have a huge population of green dragons in the hills?"

Merryweather pulled down a book and nodded in agreement. "It says here in the book we do."

They set Maleficent in a crib they conjured up and they watched her. Black hair began to form and it grew rapidly. The hair began to twist upwards and formed two horn like shapes.

To be continued…


	2. The Mistake

Author's Note: I don't own anything. The rating is prone to go up due to subject material.

Maleficent had just turned fifteen and she was as green as ever. She still lived with the three fairies and she loved them with all of her heart. Although she loved them, something didn't feel right. She would ask about her real family, but she was never answered. Partially it was because not much was known about her parents.

One night Maleficent grew annoyed with the fairies not telling her. She grew so angry that flames actually came out of her nostrils. It frightened her and she screamed. "Maleficent, you are part dragon, part fairy."

"So, I'm a freak?" she asked.

"You aren't a freak!"

Maleficent grew irritated and she screamed, "I'm a freak! I am a freak!"

As she was yelling at them, she began to grow into the shape of a dragon. Fire came pouring out of her mouth and she destroyed the house. Merryweather conjured up a cloud and it began to rain. Maleficent raised her head to the sky and let out a loud roar. She slowly began to transform into the shape of her regular self. She was crying.

Flora was irritated at Maleficent's behavior. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" she screamed at Maleficent, "You destroyed our house! Until you learn to control your temper, you are no longer allowed here."

"So be it," Maleficent hissed, "You are no longer my family!"

With that she disappeared. "You shouldn't have done that!" snapped Fauna.

Flora didn't say anything as she watched Maleficent walk away. She knew in her heart that they did indeed make a mistake. And it was too late to fix things. Years went by…

Maleficent was full of rage and anger. Word began to spread of an evil fairy lurking in the forest. She would destroy anything or anyone who got in her way. This rumor spread all the way up to the Prince. Prince Stefan.

Prince Stephan was twenty six years old and he was soon to take over the throne. He was young and was very inexperienced, and it was tradition for the king to be to have a few fairy assistants. And of course, he picked the three fairies that started it all: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.

"Who is this Maleficent?" Prince Stefan asked.

Merryweather and Fauna looked at Flora as she explained, "Maleficent is half fairy, half dragon. She is very powerful and not much is known about her past. She used to live with us and we raised her. Unfortunately, one night, she destroyed our house in an angry rage and I let her go. I had no idea what she was going to do. I look back and I realize that I had made a mistake."

"Well, maybe it isn't too late! Maybe if I spoke with her?" the Prince suggested.

"I don't think-"

"Come now, do you really think that she could resist me?"


	3. Beautiful in a Strange Way

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Prince Stefan went to go find this supposed evil fairy and he was really nervous. What if the rumors were true? What did he get himself into? He wandered for many days and many nights until he was deep into the forest. He thought he was completely lost until he came across Maleficent.

"Excuse me?" he began.

Maleficent turned around and she looked furious. "Who are you? Why are you in my forest?"

Prince Stefan flinched as he said, "I'm Prince Stefan and I'm looking for the one that they called Maleficent."

"What do you want of her?"

"I wish to speak only to her."

Maleficent calmed down and bowed to the Prince. "I am Maleficent."

"Maleficent, I came to speak to you about your evil deeds."

Maleficent didn't look happy as she whispered, "Proceed."

"I came to seek you and ask if you would please stop harming my people and my kingdom."

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Is there any ounce of good left in your heart?"

Maleficent turned away and looked at the sky. "That good…it died a long time ago."

Prince Stefan looked at Maleficent and he felt sad for some reason. Perhaps it was because Maleficent was beautiful in a strange way and her suffering was the reason for her rage. "What happened? Why are you so cold and hurtful towards others?"

"That is none of your concern," Maleficent snapped, "Go ask your fairy advisors! They threw me out."

There was absolute silence.

"Maleficent, I am willing to help you! I will clear your name if you stop! People want you dead."

"What?" Maleficent sneered, "I'm just supposed to give up and agree with you? NEVER!"

"Maybe if we made some sort of agreement?"

Maleficent paused and began to smile. Maybe this could work out to her advantage. "Well, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Anything you desire."

"I want a castle deep in the forest. Away from everyone and no one shall disturb me or there shall be hell to pay."

Prince Stefan nodded as Maleficent continued, "I want my own army of goblins and ghouls."

"I will see to it."

Maleficent smiled and Prince Stefan said, "Come with me."

"Why should I?"

"I need you there to prove that you are innocent."

"But..I'm not!"

"You will be."

Maleficent went with Prince Stefan and journeyed back to the castle. It took them a few days. When they approached the kingdom, everyone gasped when they saw Maleficent. She would look back at them and glare.

When they got to the castle, the three fairies gasped when they saw their "daughter". "Maleficent!" they gasped.

She didn't say a word. "I have brought her here to clear her name," Prince Stefan announced, "Call a meeting!"

Later in the evening, there was a meeting. Maleficent stood next to Prince Stefan and was silent as everything happened.

"My royal subjects, today I speak before you of an urgent matter. Maleficent has agreed to stop hurting and destroying our kingdom under the condition that her name be cleared. She has given me her word and we have come to an agreement. I ask of you to clear her name. For our sake, for the people's sake."

"Sire," one of the royal subjects began, "In order for her name to be cleared, we need prove that she will no longer cause harm. She has to stay at the castle for at least one month until she can be set free."

Everyone turned to look at Maleficent and she finally spoke. "I will do what I must."


	4. Princess Gwendolyn

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Prince Stefan led Maleficent to her room and he smiled. "I hope you enjoy your stay here! If you need anything just ask."

Maleficent went into her room and it was completely dark, like her soul. She lay down on her silk bed and sighed. She stroked her black hair and then felt her horns. She felt ugly inside and out. What had she become?

That night she couldn't sleep so she conjured a spinning wheel and she began to spin sheep's wool for a blanket. Her room was very cold. "Ouch."

She pricked her finger and she was bleeding.

The next morning Prince Stefan's father became seriously ill and was on the verge of death. Maleficent for weeks tried to save him, but it was no use. He was dying and he couldn't be saved.

During that time, Prince Stefan and Maleficent had become closer and were great friends. They would smile, talk, or laugh. She seemed like she had truly changed and she was a whole new Maleficent. The servants began to gossip about the Prince and the fairy. Rumors began to spread that the Prince was in love with Maleficent. The rumors soon reached Maleficent's ears and it made her laugh. Her? With a prince? But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that during the time that she was there she and the Prince had become closer. They spent day and night with each other. "Why would he want me…I'm ugly."

One night, Maleficent went for a walk and she came across the Prince. "Hello Stefan," she smiled.

For some reason, he looked nervous. "Maleficent," he began.

"Yes?"

"I have something to confess."

"What is it?"

Stefan took a deep breath and then took Maleficent's green hand. "I love you," he whispered, "I don't want you to leave me."

Maleficent felt like she was going to cry. She was wrong about herself and him. "I- I-" she began, but she was cut off when Prince Stefan kissed her.

She cried as she kissed him back. So, this is what love feels like she thought to herself.

That night, Maleficent spent the night with Prince Stefan.

A few more months went by, and just when everyone thought that the king was going to be all right, he died. Everyone was heartbroken and Stefan became King. Maleficent placed the crown on Stefan's head and everyone bowed.

The three fairies weren't happy with the arrangement with Maleficent. They wanted her gone.

As everyone came up to congratulate the king, a beautiful blonde woman came up to King Stefan. "Congratulations your majesty."

"Thank you my lady. Wait a moment, you look familiar."

"Yes, I'm Princess Gwendolyn. Your father and my father were friends."

Maleficent suddenly felt a twinge of jealously as this blonde woman spoke to her lover. A servant stood next to the Princess and handed a scroll to the new King. "Read this later, when you can," smiled the Princess.

King Stefan smiled as the Princess bowed and Maleficent glared. "Who is that?"

"No one."

Later that night, when Stefan was alone, he pulled out the scroll and it read:

Dear Stefan,

I had received your letter about dissolving the engagement between you and my daughter Gwendolyn. If you pull out of this agreement, it is to be war against you and my kingdom. Your father's army also protects my kingdom and mine protects yours in case you have forgotten.

I'm a very powerful man it would be in your best interest to follow through with this engagement. I would hate for you to be destroyed due to a foolish decision.

Make the right choice.

Your Future Father in Law,

The King of Balthodia

King Stefan heard a knock on his door and it was Princess Gwendolyn. "Stefan, may I come in?"

"Of course," he smiled.

Gwendolyn came in and looked from side to side and then sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"I know that you don't want me, that you want Maleficent. I'm asking you to let me go."

"Gwendolyn, your father will kill me if we don't go through with this. I want to live. And besides I have a sort of confession to make. I really don't love Maleficent. The only reason I pretended to love her was because if I did then she would stop her wicked ways. You're the one I've always loved."

Gwendolyn began to cry as she said, "Do you realize how much you hurt me when I saw you two together? The servants would come up to me and said why are you letting Maleficent take away your future husband! I thought I was really losing you!"

"Oh Gwen," King Stefan threw his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "It's all right you have me now."

Maleficent stood in the doorway and she was not happy at all.


	5. The Broken Promise

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Maleficent didn't look happy. "Would you kindly repeat that?" asked Maleficent menacingly as she walked into the room, "I didn't hear you."

Princess Gwendolyn gasped as she slowly backed away from the evil fairy. King Stefan held his ground and met Maleficent's eyes. "I don't love you Maleficent. It was all an act so that you would stop harming my people," the King declared.

"Did you at least stop to think how this would hurt me?"

She was met with an icy cold silence.

"TELL ME!" she screamed at King Stefan.

"Get out of my castle."

"YOU PROMISED!"

"Promises can be broken. Their fragile just like the heart."

"YOU'VE BROKEN MINE!"

Princess Gwendolyn tried to walk forward. "Maleficent, please-"

"Get away from me!" Maleficent snapped.

Maleficent turned into her dragon like shape and she was too big for the room. Due to her size, she began to crumble the walls around her. She was screaming and roaring at the same time and the whole castle was shaking. "I LOVED YOU!" she sobbed.

She began to heave and she opened her mouth and let the fire out. "STOP IT!" yelled Stefan.

Maleficent flew into the sky and transformed into her fairy shape. "You haven't seen the last of me! I will return and you will be sorry!" she yelled.

"What about the promise?" called Stefan.

"IT'S OVER!"

Maleficent disappeared deep into the forest and found her castle. King Stefan kept his part of the deal, but Maleficent hadn't. She was full of rage and anger. Her fury grew and she destroyed a lot of the trees in the forest. She began to terrorize surrounding towns and let her vengeance loose.

Maleficent cried the day she heard about King Stefan marrying Princess Gwendolyn. It broke her heart and that day was the day her heart turned to ice. She wrecked her own castle in a rage. She had received an invitation, but she never answered it. It just sat on her desk and collected dust. How could she go to an event where the man she loved was marrying another woman?


	6. The Mistress of All Evil

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Five years had come and gone and Maleficent became more and more wicked. She had no heart, no soul, no compassion. She truly was wicked.

The day she became the mistress of all evil was when Princess Aurora was born.

Maleficent was about to strike against the town and she was surprised when no one was there. Maleficent found a stable boy and asked him where everyone had gone. "To the birth of the Princess," he cried as she threatened him.

Maleficent was full of rage. She was invited to his wedding but not the celebration of his daughter. Rage once again filled her dark heart and she went to the castle. Everyone gasped as they saw her. No one expected to see her. King Stefan glared at Maleficent. How dare she show up to his daughter's birthday!

"What is she doing here?" whispered Gwendolyn.

"She's obviously angry about this child."

Maleficent knew why she wasn't invited and she wanted to hear it from the King himself, but he was afraid to say the real reason. How should I punish them?

Maleficent walked up to the Queen and looked at the baby. Maleficent looked at her and thought that should have been my daughter. Maleficent thought about the time when she couldn't sleep in the castle. And then the spinning wheel. She had the perfect plan. Aurora would prick her finger and sleep forever. That was the day Maleficent became the mistress of all evil.


	7. A Hidden Secret

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

After Maleficent's evil cursed had been placed, Aurora went with the three fairies. Maleficent found this out from her minions and she was not happy. But then she thought maybe the fairies would kick her out just like they did to her.

King Stefan one night left the castle to find Maleficent. He had to find her and somehow ask forgiveness. He came to her castle and she just stared at him as he begged and pleaded with her.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Leave my daughter alone."

"Never."

"Why are you so cruel?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. Do you know what happened nine months after you left me?"

"No.."

"I gave birth to a baby girl who was part human, part fairy, part dragon. She didn't make it one hour past birth."

King Stefan was silent. "So that's what you get for toying with my emotions. For toying with my heart. Get out of my castle, I never want to see you again."

That night, Maleficent cried like she never had before. She never admitted to anyone what happened. And that was the last time she ever did.


End file.
